Playing Pretend
Playing Pretend is the first episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 213th episode overall. Synopsis Peppa and her friends learn how to play games of pretend. Plot The episode opens on Suzy Sheep riding her bike to Peppa's house. Suzy tells Peppa that she will be doing a bicycle race. As they ride down the hill, Peppa's front bicycle tire gets flattened. Daddy Pig comes in the scene and Peppa tells him that her tyre had gone flat. Daddy replies that he is a bit of an expert at mending punctures, and he fixes up Peppa's bike by taking the wheel off first. Suzy tells Peppa up the hill if she is coming, but Peppa is distracted by Daddy's bicycle fixing. Peppa tells her daddy if she could do it quickly, but he replies he won't be long, and tells her that she could pretend to ride a bicycle, and Peppa thinks of a very nice bike, and walks funny down the hill to Suzy Sheep. Suzy tells the said thing to Peppa, and she replies that she's not walking, but Suzy answers if she knows where her bicycle is, with Peppa replying that it's here (but pretend,) and says that its got sparkly wheels and painted like a rainbow, while Suzy replies that she wished she had a pretend bicycle, but Peppa says it can be anything Suzy likes. Suzy then comes up with her own pretend bicycle, which is pink and fluffy, and then the two laugh. Danny Dog then comes by and tells the two if they want to play ball, but Suzy replies if he has a ball, but Danny replies no. Peppa then responds that they can have a pretend ball, and throws it to Danny, which he says to give it a big kick. Rebecca Rabbit then comes by and Peppa tells her that they are playing with a pretend ball, with Suzy replying that up until Danny kicked it over there. Rebecca then comes up with a pretending game she knew, and tells the three that she has to guess what she is. Suzy replies that she is a rabbit, but Rebecca then tells her she's something else. Danny replies if she is a donkey and a space rocket, with Peppa replying a fluffy elephant, while Rebecca says no on those three. Suzy then says that it is going to take a long time, which in Rebecca says if she is big. Suzy replies with that, and Rebecca gives the three a clue: a vegetable. Peppa then comes up with a better one, and Rebecca says if she is a carrot. Danny replies with that answer, and Rebecca says a yes. George then comes by and Peppa tells him that he has to pretend to be something, and that they will guess what he is. George then does a dinosaur noise, with Peppa bringing up that subject. Peppa then replies it is too easy for him and can be anything in the whole wide world. As George thinks, he brings up dinosaurs again and the girls and Danny say about it. Pedro Pony comes by and tells them what they're playing. Rebecca comes up with a pretend guessing game, which she thinks it's over. Danny replies if he wants to play a game, with Pedro bringing up "jumping up and down in muddy puddles." Peppa accepts that and they all go to play that game. Rebecca then says that there are no puddles, with Pedro replying that they need rain for puddles. Peppa replies to him that they can pretend its raining, with Peppa bringing up a song about it. Pedro then says that the pretend rain has made puddles, and they jump in it. Daddy Pig then comes by to tell Peppa that her bike has been mended, and Peppa replies that she doesn't need it now, and tells him that they're jumping in pretend muddy puddles. Daddy Pig then tells her that it looks rather good, and he'd do some puddle jumping himself. He then starts, but Peppa stops him and tells him to must wear his boots if he does jumping in muddy puddles. Daddy Pig then tells her that he's wearing his best pretend boots, and Peppa allows him to jump, in which Daddy Pig starts. The rest then joins him in jumping, while the narrator says that everyone loves jumping up and down in pretend muddy puddles, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *Suzy Sheep *George *Danny Dog *Rebecca Rabbit *Pedro Pony Supporting Characters *Daddy Pig Trivia The episode's plot & title are similar to the season 2 episode Pretend Friend, as both episodes involve around pretending. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5